Expecting
by Pure-Hazard
Summary: Ben and Tory spend a luscious afternoon and morning getting to know each other on a more... physical level. Only a couple of days later they realise their mistake - what they forgot and another few days later, their fear becomes the new challenge in their reality. The teenage couple, ship name Benjavic, are Expecting. Some coarse language and relative M scenes.
1. Together at Last

**So, I'm back, with a new username, writing technique and Macbook Pro, with actually somewhat of an idea of where this story is going.**

 **I've apologised** **numerous times about not updating and some short chapters and promised you that I would update and it hasn't happened. So I won't promise you anything now, except that if I ever miss an update (they will be weekly) I will have to post two chapters instead of one the next week, so I will be on track with the story and so you won't miss out on a possibly exciting chapter.**

 **This story is at the top of my FanFiction priority list and I will finish this one before I start up 'Teen Romance: A Musical' and complete that one, and so on. I'm not going to try and double up with stories because I know it's gonna be hard to juggle one with school, assignments and everything that happens generally in life.**

 **I thought I'd post this story, 'Expecting,' because for the past, who-knows-how-many months, I've been slowly writing and thinking about the idea and plot and thought this story will be my best and I've got many ideas as to what Ben and Tory along with everyone else can face. I promise you a few twists along the way.**

 **I want to thank WiccaChick98 as she's been an amazing friend to me and also a fabulous Beta for me. She wrote the last 23 lines for me, so don't let me take credit for that and has been a great supporter with everything going on, not just writing.**

 **Now, thank you for reading all of that and look out at the end for some hints, questions and a favour from me to you!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

I spin around and sprint across the heated sand, looking up every few seconds to make sure I keep pace with the yellow disc cutting through the air a couple of metres above my head. I can hear her yelling behind me to just grab it already, so I push upwards, using all the power in my legs to propel me as high as possible.

Within milliseconds it's in my grasp, so I go with gravity and let myself drop a metre before beginning a front-sault and rolling out on the sand, achieving a perfect landing. I smirk to myself. Let's see what she thinks of that.

Whooping comes from behind me and I turn to see Tory grinning at me, her emerald eyes sparkling with their usual joy.

I grin mischievously back at her and bolt up the beach towards her, slowing a fraction when I reach her, only to wrap my arms around her waist and spin her around. Hers slide up my shoulders and clutch my bare back for support, laughing in delight.

"Ben, stop!" she giggles. "You're gonna make us fall!"

To prove her right, again, I purposely stumble sideways, still continuing the motion, and trip myself, effectively falling to the ground and pulling her along with me. She lands on top of me, hands either side of my head and legs entwined with mine.

She slaps my shoulder, still giggling. "Told you, you goose!"

I raise a brow. "Goose?" I question. "Goose?!"

"Yes, goose. You're clumsy. Only last week you broke Whitney's vase." Tory meets my eyes, daring me to deny it.

I smile sheepishly. "Okay, yes, I did, but that's partly your fault too, you know!"

It was her turn to question. "How is my fault?" Her face morphes into one of confusion.

I give her my signature smirk. "You're the one who started it, Tor." Winks.

Her cheeks noticeably redden after she realises what I'm talking about, before slapping me again. "Shut up." She mumbles, avoiding my eyes.

I smile at her shyness and take one my hands from her waist, gently placing it under her chin and raising her face to mine again.

I gaze into her eyes lovingly and lean in to meet her lips. Tory meets me halfway, opening her mouth to mine. They move in sync, setting my blood on fire like always. I roll so she's under me, my forearms supporting most of my bulk weight, and nudge her legs apart with my jeaned right knee so I can fall between. Her small hands run up and down my chest and abs, tracing the outline of my six pack.

She smiles against my lips, biting my bottom one before shoving her tongue into my mouth. They dance the tango for a while before I win, and we kiss sweetly under the setting sun.

Well, that's until the douchebags interrupt us.

Hi claws at his eyes, running out from the tree line. "PDA! PDA! My eyes are burning!"

I groan against her mouth- frustration of course, and hear her giggle while nudging me to get up. I oblige, dusting the sand off of my jeans with my hands and then extending a hand to Tory who was panting softly from our mini make-out session.

Before it was interrupted, that is. One day... I will strangle him.

Speaking of Thickburger, he runs straight into a tree, having not looked where he was going. I know I'm not one to laugh much, or as some people would say, at all, but that was hilarious.

I bend over clutching my stomach as he sits up from his spot in the sand, absentmindedly rubbing his head in pain. Within seconds I hear the gorgeous giggling of my girlfriend, and I manage to stop cracking up for a second to see her fall to the ground from laughing so hard."

Hi looks over at us, glaring. "Oh, can it already." He falls backwards. Again. But with little more grace than before. "Damn."

More laughter fills the air and I half right myself, putting my hands on my knees, steadying my weight, to see who's joined the party. Shelton's banging his head against a nearby tree to my right trying to stow his 'manly' giggling.

On the ground beside me, Tory's breathing hard, having just calmed down herself. Once again, I hold out my hand to pull her up and this time she takes it with her own. But, of course, since I'm macho and love to show off, I pull harder than usual so she's lifted upright and completely off the ground so I can slide my arms beneath her knees and around her back, holding her bridal style.

Her thin arms automatically curl around my muscled neck, locking her fingers together to keep her grip. Without meaning to, my eyes catch with her jade orbs, and they revealed the love and affection that's only meant for me. A soft smile graces her face before she tucks her head into the crook of my neck where I feel her breath against my copper skin, making me shiver.

I make my way over to the two chuckleheads who had gotten over it and were, once again, arguing over whether aliens are real or not. Honestly, I think they are. I mean, how can anyone accept that we are the only living life forms in the universe? I'd rather agree with Shelton, but Thickburger was on the right mind wave.

"Can you two quit it for once?" They jump about four feet in the air. I'd stood right behind them because they were side by side, and wanted to see them freak. Don't judge, it was actually quite funny.

Hiram faces me and waggles his sausages in my face. "Now, now Blue, don't get all crabby with us. This is a very important convo."

My eyes roll. "Yeah, sure. Like your squabbles actually matter." Tory shifts in my arms, letting her right arm unhook from its position around my neck and slide down my chest, only to rest on my heart. She smiles again in her sleep, whispering my name softly as she snuggles closer.

I have no clue how she managed to fall asleep, but I'm not complaining. She looks so at peace when she's sleeping and I love having her in my arms. It feels good and... right. All of her curves and limbs fit with mine, seemingly anywhere on my body, and, I know this sounds cliché, but we're like two puzzle pieces that lock together perfectly.

God, I sound like a love-sick girl...

"What do you want to talk about then, Romeo?" Shelton tugs on his ear lobe and cocks his head slightly to one side as he waits for an answer.

"Nothing." Blunt. "I'm gonna take Tor back to the Bunker, before she wakes up from all the noise."

Hi snorts. My gaze shoots to his figure. "What?"

He holds his hands up. Universal surrender. "Nothing. Absolutely nothing." I step as close I can with Tory in my arms, and look him in the eye. He's tense and feeling the pressure.

"You sure, Thickburger?"

His mouth tilts up in a nervous smile, sliding his hands into his deep pockets. "Yep. Not a doubt."

Knowing I'm not going to get anywhere with him, I give a small shrug of my shoulders and head northwest, towards the Bunker.

I've been walking for barely two minutes when I sneak a glance at the teen in my arms and take in every detail of her seemingly perfect features. Her smooth skin, her wild red hair resembling her personality. Her soft pink lips; parted slightly, and the end of her tongue sticking out.

The expression's awfully cute.

When we reach the bunker, I wake her before going inside, putting her on the ground.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," she apologises, rubbing her eyes as she wakes up from her nap.

"It's okay," I reply as we enter into the cool, air conditioned room. "So what do you want to do?"

She shrugs, now fully awake. "There's not much to do. We haven't really gotten into much trouble over the past year, huh?"

I smirk, sitting down on the bench- my typical spot. "It just proves that I'm doing my job."

Tory elbows me. "You're not a dad, Ben. You're my boyfriend."

 _But it's my job to keep you safe and protected_ , I think.

I just tug her into my lap and give her a long kiss. I feel her smile as she returns it, tangling her hands into my hair.

I pull away after a few minutes, resting my forehead against hers. "How about we watch a movie?"

"Mmm... Okay," she whispers, brushing her lips against mine chastely. "What do you want to watch?"

"I did just get Netflix set up in here. We can see what they have."

"Okay." She climbs off my lap and grabs a few blankets and pillows, setting them up on the floor as I get the TV ready. We decide to watch a horror movie just because, and pick out Rosemary's Baby. I'd seen it before, but Tory never had and had been wanting to.

She curls into me, running a hand lightly up and down my arm. I smile and rub her waist with my thumb.

After almost two and a half hours of Tory flinching every time something new happened (which I think she only did so she had an excuse to bury her head in my chest, as if she needed one) she's practically on top of me, her body pressing firmly against mine.

As the credits roll, she buries her face in my neck. I'm start to ask her what she was doing when I feel her lips.

My eyes close in bliss as she trails warm kisses down my neck, then back up, pausing to nibble at my pulse. I catch her chin and pull her in for a deep kiss, placing my hands on her hips. She bites my bottom lip teasingly before pulling back, only to take off my shirt. I remove hers and attack her collarbone with my mouth. She sighs contentedly, moving to straddle my lap as my hands wander almost freely.

This was nothing new to us, but going any farther would be.

She looks slightly confused when I stop and straighten myself. "I need a sec," I say, exhaling deeply.

Tory, however, doesn't seem to understand, because she simply kisses me again. I groan when her tongue brushes mine. "Tory," I warn, pulling back yet again.

Her darkened eyes meet mine and she simply smiles, rolling her hips into mine. I inhale sharply, hands finding her waist on their own volition. "I don't want to stop," she whispers.

I roll my eyes. "But if I don't, then I probably won't be able to."

"Exactly." She rolls her hips into mine yet again. As I finally understand what she means, my throat becomes dry and my face burns.

"Tory..."

"Ben, please," she purrs, pressing her lips to my cheek. "I want this. I'm ready."

I close my eyes as she resumes biting my neck. "Why?" I hear myself ask. She makes her way up to my ear, and shatters my resolve with four words.

"Because I love you."

I crash my mouth against hers in a searing kiss that makes my head spin. "I love you too, Tory."

She smiles, laying back and pulling me on top of her. I brace myself over her with my forearms.

"Only if you're sure, though," I say softly.

"I am, I swear," she assures me, stroking my cheek.

So when she kisses me again, I don't stop.

* * *

 **I hope that wasn't too bad. Nice and long though, wasn't it!**

 **Coming up next:  
\- Facing Whitney about fashion mishap  
\- Ben and Tory owe Hi and Shelton  
\- Some close M rated scenes  
\- Tory's Point of View**

 **Quote of the Week:  
 _'Life doesn't give you the people you want, it gives you the people you need. To help you, to hurt you, to leave you, to love you and to support you to become the person you know can be.'  
_**

 **Get to know you:  
What's your favourite song right now?  
Mine's _'X'_ by Jason Derulo **

**Please review, as they always inspire me to write and if you have any questions, I'll answer them next chapter!**

 **Stay awesome,  
_Hazard **


	2. The Next Day

**Chapter two, right on schedule! That's an achievement in itself for me! ;)**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I must admit, I was quite shocked to see three reviews on just the first chapter! That's the most I've gotten on one chapter and I'm really happy that you guys took a minute to give me some feedback. Keep 'em coming! They do great for inspiration!**

 **Read on!**

* * *

I raise a hand to shield my eyes from the light shining through the gap in the curtains of the Bunker's window. Having no success, I turn over and meet the orbs of the love of my life. Seemingly with a mind of its own, my hand reaches across and brushes some hair from Tory's face.

She smiles at me and runs her finger from the top of my ear, down my neck and across my collarbone, where she proceeds to rub her thumb against my upper arm.

"Hey." she whispers, her eyes gleaming.

"Hey," I breathe, my lips tilted up in a smile but my eyes concerned. "How do you feel?"

Her hand clutches my bicep and she moves so she's lying on top of me, her face hovering an inch from mine.

She kisses me chastely. "A little sore. But I'm okay."

I tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, sighing in relief. "Good. I was worried I was a little too rough last night."

Suddenly her lips are by my ear and she nibbles and licks at the skin before whispering, "Well, we both know I'm not a patient kind of girl." I shiver and goose bumps rise all over me as I remember all our heated kisses and lustful moans. Our caressing touches and the way we moved together, pleasuring each other.

Tory kisses me again and then moves down to my chin, across my jaw, my neck; down my chest and abs laying soft kisses and occasionally biting the skin then smoothing it over with her tongue. I groan low in my throat and breathe out slowly through my nose. Her lips press a kiss to my navel and I run my fingers through her crimson locks, my head falling back in bliss.

"You know I love you, right?" she asks, softly. I feel her barely contained grin against my bare skin.

I gaze down at her naked form and she looks up, meeting my eyes through her lashes. I sit up, pulling her with me so she's straddling my lap. "Of course," My eyes are sly.

My lips find her pulse and I bite and kiss it before asking, "And you know... that I love you?"

I lift my head and we lock eyes. I smirk sexily at her and let my hands wander from her thighs to her lower back, sliding them along her smooth skin. She shivers, almost shaking with desire from my intimate touch.

"Yes," she breaths, then leans forward, pressing our naked flesh together. We both gasp at the feeling, our minds lapsing back to last night again for several moments before I take charge and press my mouth to hers roughly. Tory replies in kind and pushes me down by my shoulders.

And for the next three hours, it's _everything._

Tory pulls her tank top over her head, looking at me seductively as she dresses herself then comes over to me. Her arms slide around my bare waist after prying my shirt from my hands, leaning up and kissing me deeply.

I let my tongue slide into her mouth and touch it to hers, making her shudder. My hands run from her back down to her ass and back up again. She grins against my lips and bites down on my bottom lip playfully, sliding her hands down my backbone and into my back pockets, pulling me against her then moving to unbuckling my belt.

 _God she's keen..._

I moved my hands to help her, holding our kiss, when...

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Yo, lovers? You okay?" Hi turns the doorknob and opens it an inch, sticking his nose through. "And clothed, I hope?"

I growl, making Tory giggle, and walk over to the door, gripping the knob and sharply pulling it open. A shocked Shelton and Hiram stumble onto the ground at my feet, Thickburger landing on top of Devers.

They groan and she laughs. "Really, Benny? Was that completely necessary?" Hi asks.

"Absolutely," I force out. "And don't call me Benny."

Tory comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist, resting her head on my back. I breathe in her scent and immediately feel relaxed and calm. It's amazing what this girl does to me. I can feel her form shaking with silent laughter. My hands find their way to hers, and I squeeze them lightly, bowing my head and sighing before giving my attention back to the douchebags.

"What are you two doing here?" They right themselves and stand up, brushing the dust and dirt off their shorts.

"Well," Shelton tugs on his earlobe, clearly uncomfortable, "Your dads sent us to get you."

My lover tenses up behind me, and I know she can feel my muscles tighten from anxiety.

He continues. "When you two didn't show up again yesterday afternoon, we..." He swallows and turns to Hi for assistance.

He grins like the Cheshire cat. "I knew you two were getting busy," Hi waggles his eyebrows. "And told your parents you were camping out on the beach in a tent because it was the eclipse last night."

I let out a breath I must've been holding. Tory does the same- I feel her relax and her breath fan my heated back.

However much I don't want to admit it, I owe them one. _We_ owe them one. My hand rubs the back of my neck and I mutter, "Thanks. We owe you one.".

Hi grins again, making me want to slap him and leans forward, cupping his hand against his ear. "What was that BennyBoy?" I glare at him, my eyes blazing.

I hate that nickname. Although, if Tory called me that I would probably find it adorable. But from only her.

He raises a dishevelled eyebrow. "I couldn't hear you..." He sung.

Ugh.

Tory removes her hands from my waist and stands to the side of me, placing her hand on my shoulder and leaning against me. She grins up at me and winks. "I think he meant to say, 'thanks, we owe you one.' Which we do." She turns to our idiot friends and wipes the smile from her gorgeous face.

I swear her glare could send Lucifer crawling back to the grave.

I smile at the thought.

"What are you grinning at?" Her voice breaks me from my imagination and I look down at her.

I smirk at her. "Just the thought of you taking on Lucifer."

She sucks in a breath. Crosses her arms. Raises a brow. "Losing?" she challenges.

I lean down whilst snaking a muscular arm around her waist, nibbling at her earlobe and whisper, "Winning." Into her ear. Her whole form shudders and I beam inside at the achievement... Even though there were many last night... and even more this morning...

But anyways.

After she recovered, Hi and Shelton seemed to disappear. We forgot they were there. Tory pushes herself onto her toes and breathes into my ear. "Good." She pulls back, looking at me seductively. I take a sharp intake of air, having problems controlling myself.

She just looks so damn sexy... and hot...

Her hair's pulled back and raised, but flopping over so it nearly covers one of her jade orbs. Her lips are parted fractionally and her baby pink tongue is just visible. I feel an urge to claim it again, and again, and again. The corner of her white tank top, covered with a roaring tiger, is tied up in a knot at the bottom revealing a band of her smooth skin, and her shorts are, well, short. They're a grey-black and the button is missing from where I'd torn it off last night in my hurry.

Told you I wouldn't be able to stop.

It's taking all of my willpower not to just rip open her shirt right then and take her.

"Something you like, sailor?" She licks her lips, clearly turned on.

I see her eyes sweep over my muscled form, my huge arms and bare chest as well as my abs. You could see an eight-pack forming, continuing downwards from my six-pack just above the waistband of my black jeans. She seems to be having trouble tearing her eyes away from the small band of my white and black boxers showing above the pants hanging on my hipbones.

I lick my own lips; slow and tantalizingly, making her searing gaze move from my hips to my lips. "Definitely," I breathe.

I shoot forward, pinning her by her wrists to the wall and thrusting my hips into hers, making a breathy moan escape her luscious lips. Our mouths attach with a fiery passion, making my head spin. They're short, desperate kisses, trying to control our lust for one another, until I push harder against her whole body and slide my tongue into her mouth. She let hers wander into my own and we make out for probably a good half-hour, most likely more. I'm sure the only reason we didn't go further was because in the vastness of our minds, we knew the other two boys were still there. I think.

We finally break apart and look towards the door to see empty space- no one was there. They probably left, feeling uncomfortable. Correction, Shelton dragged Hiram out because he (Shelton) was feeling uncomfortable and Hi was filming it.

Jackass.

Tory laughs after I voice my thoughts. "I'm sure that's not the case. Hi wouldn't do something like that. You taught him quite a lesson when you found that picture he took of you at ComicCon."

My face heats up. We'd had to investigate a robbery, and since Hi was the smoothest talker when it came to getting us out of trouble, Tory had made us switch clothing. He wore my black t-shirt and jeans while I was forced to put on his Iron Man costume. It was the cruellest thing she'd ever made me do. "Don't remind me," I groan.

She coos in mock concern. "I actually liked that picture, though. That spandex really defined your broad shoulders," she begins to rub them, "your muscled pecs, and those rock-hard abs." Tory runs her nails lightly down my chest, to my jeans. I shudder and pull her close, pressing my lips to hers. We can't get enough of each other, it seems. Not that I mind.

TORY'S POV

I went home after a few hours with Ben, feeling better than I had in weeks. The way he touches me is addictive, and I can't wait till the next time we get some real alone time again.

We had spent the entire morning getting to know each other on a more... physical level. It had been more sensual and romantic than last night. The memory makes my toes curl in pleasure. When I enter the house, Cooper sniffs the air curiously. My face heats when I realise he's smelling _me_.

"Down," I whisper-yell when I hear footsteps. Not just any footsteps.

"Tory, Darlin', is that you?"

The she-devil has returned.

I sigh. "Yes, Whitney!" I call with fake cheerfulness, rolling my eyes.

"Oh, wonderful! I was beginning to get worried, since you stayed out last night." Her girly figure steps around the wall next to the kitchen and she frowns at me disapprovingly.

I loop my fingers in my belt loops and move past her into the kitchen. "Oh, come on, Whitney! I'm fine." I'm reaching for an apple out of the bowl on the counter when I feel her way-to-soft-to-be-natural hands on my forearm.

"Darlin', what happened to your shorts?" I glance down and see a few threads hanging loosely where the button used to be; the zip coming down.

I raise my head. "They've always been that way." I lie, smoothly.

Her frown only deepens. "No... no, they haven't. You wore them yesterday afternoon, I remember, and they definitely had a button sown on. I wouldn't have let you go out in them otherwise."

Oh shit...

I open my mouth to reply but the sound of the front door opening interrupts me.

"Hey, babe! I found your button on the floor in the Bunker! Figured you'd -." My lover saunters into the kitchen and freezes, cutting himself off as he sees Whitney and I.

Whitney's attention snaps to Ben, and I tug my arm out of her pathetic grip, moving to stand next to him. Looking up into his eyes, I see the apology in his eyes and I give him a small smile, reassuring him.

"Benjamin." He winces slightly at the use of his full name. "Why do you have Victoria's shorts button?" I wince at mine.

"We were climbing a tree this morning on our way back here, and she snagged her shorts on a branch on the way down." He glances at me out of the corner of his eye, and I give an almost not-noticeable nod.

Whitney pushes on though. "You said you were in the 'Bunker' though? Surely that's not those filthy woods." A disgusted look crosses her make-up covered features.

Ben doesn't miss a beat. "The Bunker is our tree-house. That's what we were climbing up to. We built it ourselves a few months ago."

"Oh." Her eyebrows crease together, then her face brightens, situation forgotten. "Well, now you're here Benjamin, would you like to stay for lunch?"

I feel his fingers entwine with mine. "I'd love too, Ms Dubois." He smiles down at me, and I happily smile back, feeling better than I have in a long time.

The next few hours came and went quickly. After some sandwiches Ben and I settled on the couch, lying across it so he was leaning against the armrest, me in his lap.

I think back to this morning and the night before and shiver remembering all of our touches and the un-imaginable pleasure. Ben presses a kiss into my hair and wraps his arm around my waist. "Love you, Tor," he whispers, his voice tired.

My last thought before I go to sleep is, _We didn't use protection.  
_

* * *

 **Coming up next:  
** **\- Ben's reaction to Tory's realisation  
\- Spoken promises  
\- Secrets  
\- A life-changing decision**

 **Quote of the week:  
 _'I know everything happens for a reason, but sometimes I wish I knew what that reason was.'  
_**

 **Questions of the chapter:  
What do you think of this story so far? Is it better than my other ones? And how do you think Ben will react, being the guy he is? *raises eyebrow***

 **Please review, I'd really appreciate the feedback and any respective critisim you can give!**

 **Stay awesome,  
_Hazard**


	3. Realisations

**Hey guys!**

 **I broke the two chapter streak, sorry... *winces***

 **I'm sorry this one is a bit shorter, but this way I can get back on schedule sooner. My school term is two weeks shorter, so assignments are all out after only 3 weeks and due in like two.**

 **So... shit's happening. I'll do my best, though! Enjoy the chapter and thanks so much for the reviews again! Please, keep them coming!**

* * *

I wake up alone on the Brennans' couch. Tory and I fell asleep there, exhausted after the night before lasts events.

I sit up, working out the kinks in my neck and stretching my arms over my head, before taking a real look around downstairs.

It's at least nine am- the windows are letting in an enormous amount of light and there doesn't seem to be anyone around. I check the kitchen to see if anyone's been up yet, but if they have, they've washed up and put everything away again. Now I'm curious and concerned so I leap up the stairs double-time, my footsteps still somewhat quiet and push open Tory's door.

"Tor?" I call, softly. "Baby, are you in here?"

The room remains quiet for the next few seconds, until a muffled sob breaks the silence. I'm at her bathroom door immediately, testing the knob to find that it's locked. I tap on the door.

"Babe. Let me in." I hear deep uneven breaths from inside, and I see her red eyes and dishevelled red hair in my mind. My heart picks up its pace and suddenly I'm rattling the doorknob.

"Please, Tor." My voice is desperate. 'Let me in."

She sobs again, the sound distorted by the wood and I say softly, my tone gentle, "Let me hold my beautiful girl."

After a minute the lock clicks and I wait a couple of seconds before turning the knob and slipping in the room, relocking the door behind me. Tory's sitting on the toilet seat, dressed in a long sleeve shirt and her underwear, the sleeves pulled tight over her knuckles. She doesn't look at me, even when I kneel in front of her and I try to catch her eye, she sheds away, almost in shame.

Her fiery curls are loose and I pull her hair over her shoulder, taking her small hands in one of mine and cupping her cheek in the other. She squeezes my hand tightly and lets out a shuddering breath.

She looks at me, finally and I've never been more afraid.

Her eyes are fearful and red, tear lines streaking her skin. 'I'm sorry." she chokes out, through her tears and I do my best to brush them away with my thumb.

I feel tears push behind my own eyes, but I take a deep breath and shove them away. "Why are you sorry?" I whisper. "You haven't done anything wrong."

Another sob makes her whole body shake and she hiccups, pulling her hand away to wipe her nose on the back of her sleeve. Her hand is soon wrapped around mine again and she pulls our entwined fingers further up into her lap. I lean up and kiss under her eyes, tasting the salt on my lips before pulling her into my lap, cradling her like a young child.

She buries her face in my neck, pressing her forehead against the skin there and pulls apart our hands only to wrap her arm around my neck. Her other hand clutches my bicep tightly, in a vain attempt to calm herself.

We sit in silence for the next few minutes, the only sounds Tor's shaky breaths slowly finding a rhythm and Cooper's occasional snort from behind the wooden door. I keep my lips at the crown of her head, whispering nothing's into her hair and kissing there every few seconds.

About ten minutes later she lifts her head and her green irises are no longer framed with red, her tears fading into a new memory. She shifts in my lap so she's straddling my lap and leans her forehead against mine, kissing me with a gentleness I've never felt.

Even though something is seriously wrong, I return in kind, knowing she needs a distraction and we share slow, chaste kisses for what feels like hours.

Finally, we break apart and I entwine my fingers with hers and ask again what was wrong. "The night before last... our night," she starts, avoiding my eyes, "we didn't- I mean, we forgot-" Tory cuts herself off, her pale cheeks heating up. Her eyes look deep into my brown ones, and it takes me a few seconds to register what she's trying to tell me.

 _She's pregnant… I got Tory, my girlfriend, pregnant… with a baby,_ I think, my eyes widening to a size that shouldn't be possible.

My throat goes dry.

 _I'm 17 and a half, she's 16._

 _We're not ready… I'm not ready… but I need to be._

I bring her close, practically crushing her to me as I get my breathing and my thoughts under control. "It's okay," I pull back to look at her, taking her face in my hand and smoothing my thumb over her cheekbone. "We'll figure it out, and we don't even know if you are-"

I pause, needing to reassure her of something else. "I'm not leaving you." I place a kiss between her brows. "Never."

Tears brim at her corner of her eyes again and she crushes our mouthes together in a long, hard and deep kiss. "I love you so much," she exhales. "Oh god, please." She pleads, kissing me again.

My hands catch her waist and I pull her up off her heels.

"I'll never leave you." I pant, against her mouth. "You… are… forever." My palms slide across her back and down, skimming over the cotton of her underwear and to the soft skin at the back of her thighs.

"I love you too, Tory."

I grip her tightly and lift her up, pushing up onto my knees and she wraps her long legs around my hips. Tory moves one arm under my armpit and clutches my shoulder from behind, the other staying at the back of my neck, gripping the small black locks there.

I stand up and stumble forwards, my whole body trembling with emotion and sit her on the counter, breaking the kiss. Tory pushes our foreheads together and I stare into her eyes, studying the emotion reflecting in the jade irises I've grown to know and love so dearly- the near flawless skin under her eyes that's clean of pimples after she started to really take care of her face.

I recognise love and affection and I see them every day, but never take them for granted because I'm so lucky to have her. She's my life and the light that keeps my soul lit and pure.

Her eyes are scared, but reassured and it makes me so happy that I can steal her worries and concerns and have them as my own, and if they're too big a burden, we can work through them together.

But this child, our baby, if it really exists, won't ever be our burden, it will be our biggest joy and our blessing.

And we both know it.

We're scared of the outcome, of the possible life ahead, but whatever direction it takes, we'll be able to make it work, because we're Victoria Brennan and Benjamin Blue, and Virals or not, we can make it through anything.

I give Tory a slow kiss and help her off the counter, grabbing her hand. We make our way to her bed and simply lay down, holding each other and nothing more. I run my hand through her hair, my smooth my palm over her shoulder and down her side, resting my hand on her lower abdomen.

She finds my hand with hers and entwines our fingers backwards, curling into me. I place a kiss behind her ear and we lay in silence, because only time will tell and no matter what, we have each other and we're ready.

We're ready for this.

* * *

_Hazard


End file.
